


Love you, Lenny

by Icylightning



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Len is a sweetheart, Loopy Barry, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7252516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry is hurt and Len comes to visit him at the STAR labs and is surprised to find a very loopy Barry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love you, Lenny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JoeNeal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeNeal/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Love you, Lenny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610806) by [WhisperInTheDark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperInTheDark/pseuds/WhisperInTheDark)



Len broke all the signals as he made his way to the STAR labs. Trips to the labs weren't new to him. He'd done it many times. He wasn't always in such a hurry but today was different. A few minutes earlier he'd received a message from Caitlin that Barry..his Barry was hurt and he needed to get to the labs ASAP. 

He parked his motorcycle hastily, removed his helmet and ran into the labs.

As soon as he reached the medbay, Len's eyes zeroed in on Barry. The sight that met him surprised him. He was actually expecting to find Barry covered in bandages and various cuts and bruises or even worse that he'd again slipped into comma.

But Barry was sitting on the bed munching on the protein bar that was most probably given to him by Cisco. Caitlin was hovering close to him as she continued checking his vitals.

Barry turned at the sound of the footsteps and saw Len standing at the entrance.  His face broke into a wide smile and he said, almost shouting in Caitlin's ears, "Hey, Lenny!"

Len’s eyes widened.  Suddenly Cisco was beside him.

"Dude, just take him home."

"What happened?" Len asked as he slowly approached Barry. On nearing him he now realized that Barry’s right leg was covered in bandage.

Barry gave him his best puppy dog eyed look and replied, "I tripped. "

"You what?" Len asked. Surely he heard that wrong.

"I tripped and twisted my ankle reaaal baaad, Lenny." Barry replied, all the while grinning at his boyfriend. 

"You tripped." Len repeated. He still couldn't believe that Barry had tripped. Barry's face flushed with embarrassment. 

Len found it very cute and he wanted nothing but to kiss Barry right there. But.. that could wait.

"So you tripped and may I know exactly how you did that?"

"It hurts, Lenny!" Barry whined, completely ignoring Len’s question and pulled him closer to him.

Caitlin came and stood beside Len and whispered in his ear, "He is high, Len. We had to register some pain medication to ease the pain. Since he really doesn't react to the meds, I created one just perfect enough for him."

"Oh." Len replied and turned to look at Barry who was playing with his shirt buttons. Wait a minute. Not playing but opening them one by one.

Len gasped and caught Barry's hands, effectively stopping him from opening the third button. He leand in and whispered to Barry, "Later."

Barry giggled and Len found it so endearing. He then turned back to Caitlin and Cisco and asked, So what happened? How did he trip?"

Cisco replied, "Okay so there was this Meta, whom Barry defeated. I did like to call him Magneto.."

Caitlin raised her perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "For real?"

"What? Its a good name!"

"Yeah, very original. " Caitlin replied sarcastically.

"Whatever, dude." Cisco replied with an eye roll.

Len let out a puff of air and spoke again, "You were saying?" Seriously he was no fan of Cisco and his craziness to name metas.

"Um..so yeah, this meta could attract objects like a magnet does. He then threw them on people just for fun.."

To show what Cisco meant, Barry gestured with his hands, making the show of throwing the objects while making whoosh whoosh sound.

Len once again caught Barry's hands as they went for his cheeks. "Babe, why don't we let Cisco finish his story."

Barry giggled again and Len was falling in love with that sound over and over again. 

"I love you, Lenny." This much. Barry pulled his hands free from Len and spread them out, showing Len how much he loved him.

"No, not this much.. " He widened his arms and said, "this much."

He widened them more and then he was stumbling backwards and  Len caught him by hooking his arms around Barry's waist. 

"You are strong.. my hero." Barry gushed. Len couldn’t help at the color rising to his cheeks.

"Okay, that is enough, Barry." Len was starting to wonder how much was Barry actually hurt to have been registered such high dose of meds.

"But I love you, Lenny." Barry giggled and then pouted. Len was actually liking this version of Barry. But then he still had to know what happened so he caught Barry's finger and pressed it to his lips.

"Not a word. Get it? Not until I tell you to speak." Len ordered.  Barry was about to protest but Len cut him off, " I said not a single word, Scarlet."

Barry nodded and and kept his finger pressed yo his lips.

Len then turned his attention back to Caitlin and Cisco who were snickering at him. He glared at them and said, "You were telling me about Magneto."

"Yeah, so, Barry locked the meta in the pipeline and then had gone to change as he said he had a date with you. But then while changing his suit, his leg caught up with the material and he fell and twisted his ankle real bad.

Len stared at at the duo. Out of all the reasons, he really couldn't believe that Barry tripped while changing the suit. He barked out a laugh. This was all so very ridiculous.  No not the pain that his boyfriend was suffering but the absurdity of the situation. 

"We are serious, dude. Ask him." Cisco said as if offended by Len's laughter.

"Mmnnn" Barry called out Len as he poked his elbow into his ribs lightly.

Len turned towards Barry and smiled. "What?"

Barry gestured that he wanted to say something and Len rolled his eyes. "You can talk, Barry."

Barry removed his finger, giggled and said, "I was getting late and you had told me to be on time. But then I lost my footing and then tripped. I'm so sorry." He then suddenly started crying.

Len frowned.  One minute Barry was giggling and the next was crying.

"I'm so sorry.." Barry sniffed, "sorry, Lenny. We were supposed to go on a date. I ruined everything. I am..."

"Hey..hey, Scarlet, stop!" Len reached out and cupped Barry’s face and kissed his forehead. 

"Do you see me angry, Scarlet?

Barry gazed into Len's blue eyes and shook his head.

Len smiled. "I'm not mad okay.  We can still have our date.."

Barry's eyes lit up. "Really?"

Len nodded and replied, "Of course.  In my apartment."

Barry smiled and closed the gap between them and kissed Len who responded just as eagerly.

"I love you so much..so much" Barry once again professed his love and spread his arms wide to let Len know how he loved him as soon as the kiss ended.

Len laughed. Seriously Barry was going to be so embarrassed tomorrow morning when he was normal again.

"Guys, get a room!" Cisco's voice made Len turn around to face him. He had to totally forgotten about him and Caitlin. 

Len glanced at Barry and spoke, "I'm taking him home." Both Caitlin and Cisco nodded and left the med bay.

Len then scooped Barry into his arms who wrapped his hands around his neck. He rested his head against Len’s heart and sighed contently.

"I'm hungry, Lenny."

Len shook his head. Barry and his never ending hunger. "Of course you are, Barry. We will order something when we get to my apartment. "

As soon as they were out of the labs Barry spoke again, "For dessert I want Belgium dark chocolate ice cream, Lenny."

Len chuckled.  "We will get that too."

"And I feel stinky.  I want you to give me a sponge bath." Barry continued murmuring into Len's chest.

Len rolled his eyes and Barry only continued, "And I want to cuddle when we are in the bed. I'm sure I will be needing it a lot."

This time Len laughed. Barry loved when he laughed. He felt giddy. He kissed Len’s neck softly.

Len eyed him suspiciously.  "You sure you aren't already healed, Barry?" He asked.

Barry fluttered his eyelashes innocently and answered, "Come on, Lenny. I'm sick.  Aren't you supposed to take care of me."

Len rolled his eyes. "My boyfriend tripped and twisted his ankle.  His is not sick." Len retorted but there was no heat at all in his words.

"Whatever.." Barry replied. He once again pressed his lips to Len's neck sending jolts of electricity throughout Len’s body. "Can we stop at Big Belly Burger first. I will need something to eat on the way to your apartment."

"For real? Didn't you just had the protein bar?" Len asked. He needed to stay focused on the job on hand because Barry’s kisses were distracting him and that wouldn't do good.

"I eat a lot when I am hurt." Barry replied with a shrug.

"I can see that. " Len replied smiling.

They reached his motorcycle and carefully sat Barry and climbed himself in the front.  Barry immediately wrapped his arms around Len's waist and rested his body against his.

"I love you, Lenny." He whispered. 

"Love you too, Barry. " Len replied with a smile.

This was going to be a long night. He was actually looking forward to giving Barry the sponge bath. And then the things that could follow send shivers to his body. He smirked. 

This might be a long night but he was definitely looking forward to it and then the blush on Barry's face  come morning when he remembered everything.  

**Author's Note:**

> My first try at Coldflash. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
